universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Harvesters
This is a profile for the Harvesters from Independence Day. Summery The Harvesters are a species of thieves that travel from planet from planet, destroying civilizations and stealing their natural resources. They demonstrate some of the most dangerous feats which would cause weaker species to fear them. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Harvester Queens Commanders *Harvester Supreme Commanders *Harvester Ultimate Commander Officers *Science Officers *Weapon Experts Troopers * Pilots * Shock Troopers Vehicles * Attacker ** Advanced Variant * Troop Carriers * City Destroyers * Colony Ships * Motherships |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons * Tendrils Ranged weapons *Plasma Rifle Explosives *Plasma Cannon Ammunition *Plasma Projectile Territories Harvester Homeworld * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (Not much is known of their homeworld other than they have one) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Harvester * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: The Harvesters possess the means to traverse the vast distance of the Galaxy through the usage of worm holes. they even managed to travel fro Saturn to Earth in a relatively short amount of time. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Harvesters are capable of traversing the vast distances of the Galaxy with opening wormholes) Invisibility (The Harvesters mothership is capable of cloaking itself, hiding from most known space imaging or radars) Force Field Projection (the Harvesters are well known to have powerful force fields that protect them even from nuclear explosions, even their queen has a shield that is stronger) Psionic: Telepathy (The Harvesters are known Psychics which they can use to communicate or attack enemies minds) Conquest Stats Unknown: Though they have been depicted as one of the greatest threats in the universe, it is unknown how many worlds they have destroyed or how far they reach. Power Stats DC: Planet: Their mothership can destroy planets either presumably ramming into them or using a drill beam to tap into the core and absorb it over time. Continent: The Mothership's landing on a planet managed to rupture most of the planet's surface. Large Mountain: The Harvester Queen with her massive weapon which scales above alien weapons which can break through their own shields. City: City Destroyers with their signature lasers which can level cities. City-Town: Harvester Attack weapons which are powerful enough to blast shields with energy shields. Room-Wall: Standard Harvester infantry weapons. Wall: Harvester infantry physical strength with bio-suits. Durability: Unknown: Harvester Mothership since no attack has been made (hypothetically Country-Continent). Large Mountain: The Harvester Queen with her shields could casually tank a contained cold fusion bomb which would have killed everyone from Salt Lake to Houston. City: Nukes have no effect on the City Destroyers. City-Town: It took several shots from same kind of weapons to take down an Attack ship. Speed: FTL+: Their interstellar travel through means of Wormholes. Sub-Relativistic: The speed it took to travel from Saturn to Earth without Wormhole. Unknown: Spaceships standard travel speed on planets. Supersonic with Attack ships flight speed. Superhuman: The Harvester Queen's max speed barely managed to outpace a school bus. Peak Human: Harvester infantry standard movement speed. Skills Stats Their main skill is using technology, they have the ability to hack into machines and drive them manually from great distances. They also have telekinetic ability that allows them to communicate or cause mental attacks or hack their minds. They utilize shields for their more stronger members and utilize plasma weapons. Strengths/Pros Their main strategy is using enemy signals against them when performing invasions of planets. They organize their forces across the map to every major cities to systematically wipe them out and work their way down. Weaknesses/Flaws They tend to be overconfident in their victories that they underestimate their enemies creativity, such as technology hackers that can cause loss of vital weapons, etc.. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Harvester_Queen.jpg| The Harvester Queen which is supposedly undefeated by certain standards. Harvester_Homeworld.png| The Harvester supposed Homeworld. Harvester_Attacker.png| The Harvester attack fighter, first version. Mothership.jpg| The Harvester Mothership, very large in comparison to Earth. Category:Work In Progress Category:Movie Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Independence Day Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Psionic